1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a conductive film, a method for manufacturing a conductive film and an electronic device including the same. More specifically, embodiments may relate to a conductive film having an improved structure, a method for manufacturing the same and an electronic device including the same.
2. Background
Conductive films including transparent conductive thin films may be variably applied to electronic devices such as flat panel displays and touch panels. Such a conductive film may be formed by providing a transparent conductive thin film that is transparent and has a low resistance on a plastic substrate and patterning the transparent conductive thin film.
The transparent conductive thin film may be produced by vacuum-depositing a substance, such as indium-tin oxide. However, raw materials of indium-tin oxides may be expensive and a method, such as vacuum deposition, may have low productivity. Additionally, indium-tin oxide is not flexible and may thus be unsuitable for use in flexible electronic devices. Additionally, when a transparent conductive thin film including indium-tin oxide is patterned, a difference in optical properties may be present between a portion having the transparent conductive thin film and a portion not having the transparent conductive thin film and a pattern of the transparent conductive thin film may thus be visible with a naked eye of a user.